runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
The Grand Tree
Tämä on ohje tehtävästä, ohje paikasta on Grand Tree The Grand Tree on tehtävä P2P-RuneScapessa.. Tiedot Ohje Löydät kuninkaan Grand Treestä, joka on Tree Gnome Strongholdissa Ardougnesta pohjoiseen. Sinun pitää mennä yhden Grand Treen luojan Hazelmeren luo Yanillen itäpuolella olevalle saarelle. Saat mukaasi käännöskirjan ja kaarnanpalasen. Hazelmere Puhu Hazelmerelle ja anna hänelle kaarnanäyte. Hän puhuu outoa kieltä ja pyydät häntä kirjoittamaan sen paperille. Hän kirjoittaa: Es lemanto meso pro eis prit ta Cinqo mond. Mi lovos ta lemanto Daconia arpos et Daconia arpos eto meriz ta priw! joka englanniksi on sana sanasta käännöskirjalla käännettynä A man came to me with the King seal. I gave man Daconia rocks and Daconia rocks will kill the tree! ja suomeksi Mies tuli luokseni kuninkaan sinetin kanssa. Annoin hänelle Draconia-kiviä ja Draconia-kivet tappavat puun! palaa kuninkaan luo ja puhu hänelle. hän pyytää sinua kääntämään sen tekstin, valitse aina none of these ja sittenkuin siinä lukee sama englanniksi kuin tuossa 8 riviä yläpuolella Glough Glough löytyy Grand Treesta vähän etelään, tien itäpuolella olevasta puusta, johon mennään tikapuita. Kerro hänelle ongelma ja hän sanoo hoitavansa sen. Palaa kuninkaan luo ja hän kertoo heidän saaneen vangin. Vanki on puun neljännessä kerroksessa. Juttele Charlie-vangin kanssa ja hän kehottaa tutkimaan Gloughin talon. Mene Gloghin taloon ja tutki sen kaappi (Cupboard), josta löydät Gloghin muistiinpanot (journal). Palaa juttelemaan kuninkaan luo, muttei hän usko sinua vieläkään. Puhu taas Gloghin kanssa ja hän pidättää sinut ja heittää sinut vankilaan Charlien seuraksi. Telakka Charlie kertoo Gloghin salaisesta laivastosta ja telakan salasanasta, joka on Ka-Lu-min. Pian kuningas tulee vapauttamaan sinut. Jos mahdollista, ota teleporttausloituja mukaan. Mene purjelentokoneella yläkerrasta Karamjalle. Glideri tekee pakkolaskun viidakkoon 53. tason Jogrejen keskelle. Mene kaakkoon aidan portille ja kun yrität avata sen, paikalle tulee telakkatyöläinen, joka kysyy sinulta salasanaa. Kerro se ja mene telakan esimiehen luo, voit tappaa hänet tai vastata kysymyksiin *kuinka Glough ja hänen vaimonsa voivat - Sadly She's not with us *lempiruoka - Picled hole worms *tyttöystävä - Anita Ota Note itsellesi. Palaa Grand Treehen, ensiksi teleporttaamalla telakalta pois vaikkapa Lumbridge Home Teleportilla. Portilla vartijat eivät päästä sinua sisään, mutta jos olet tehnyt Tree Gnome Village-tehtävän voit mennä puun avulla Gnome Strongholdiin. Voit myös puhua Fermin kanssa ja hän salakuljettaa sinut sisälle kärryissään 1 000 kultarahasta. Ellet ole auttanut häntä laatikoiden kanssa. Todisteet Puhu kuninkaalle, mutta hän ei vieläkään usko sinua. mene Charlien luo ja hän sanoo Anitan voivan auttaa. Anita asuu länteen Grand Treesta ja pohjoiseen Gnomeball minipelistä, puuhun jossa hän asuu pääsee tikkailla. Hän antaa sinulle avaimen. Mene Gloughin taloon ja avaa avaimella arkku, josta löydät suunnitelman RuneScapen valtaamiseksi. Palaa kuninkaan luo, ja yllättäen hän ei usko sinua. Kuningas sanoo vartioiden löytäneen tikkuja, joista muodostuu sana TUZO. Demoni Tässä vaiheessa pitää olla tarvikkeet taistelua varten mukana. Mene Gloughin taloon ja kiipeä sieltä puuta ylös (vaatii ketteryys 25). Näet huoneessa neljä tynnyriä, laita TUZO niihin järjestyksessä ja lattialuukusta pääsee läpi. Mene alas luolaan ja Glough ilmaantuu ilkkumaan ja kohta paikalle tulee 172. tasoinen Black demon.(demon on hyvin helppo vastustaja 172leveliseksi. kuolee helposti ilman ruokaa, rukouksia tai kunnon armoureita. itse tapoin sen h.a.m. kamoilla, toktz-ket-xil kilvellä ja dragon longsworldilla) Jos olit suunnitellut sen tappamista jousella tai taioilla, juokse luolan toiseen päähän, josta käytävä alkaa. Mene hieman käytävän puolelle, niin demoni ei voi hyökätä kimppuusi, mutta voit itse ampua, tai taikoa sitä kaikessa rauhassa. Jos menee liian syvälle käytävään, niin demoni katoaa. Samoin jos taistelu kestää liian kauan, demoni häviää myös. Jos taistelusta ei tule mitään, jatka käytävää pitkin ja pääset paikkaan, josta ylösmenemällä pääset pois luolastosta. Voit myöhemmin tulla yrittämään ratkaisua uudelleen menemällä kaivokseen Gloughin talon kautta, sillä tikut eivät katoa tynnyreiden päältä. Kun olet tappanut demonin, jatka käytävää pitkin eri luolassa olevan kuninkaan luokse. Hän lähettää vartioita katsomaan oliko kertomuksesi totta ja lopuksi pyytää anteeksi. Lopetus Kuningas pyytää sinua auttamaan Daconmia-kivien etsinnässä. Etsi luolan kaikista juurista kiveä (kaikilla se ei ole samassa paikassa) ja vie se kuninkaalle, niin saat palkkiosi. Palkkio frame|Questin Palkkio *Saat käyttää Grand Treen alla olevaa kaivosta. *Saat käyttää purjelentokoneita (et Feldip Hillsin etkä Crash Islandiin vieviä) Luokka:Tehtävät (P2p) Luokka:Tehtävät en:The Grand Tree